What It's Worth
by BeautifulFreak129
Summary: When Shilo won't give herself to Graverobber, he finds other ways to get his needs fulfilled. But when Shilo comes to him, ready, and finds him in the arms of another woman, is she willing to forgive him? And if so, will he repeat his mistakes?


A/N: So I have had this idea in my head for a while. It's sort of a love triangle between Graverobber, Shilo and Amber. Although it mostly focuses on Graverobber and Shilo. I'm going to work really hard on this fiction, and hopefully it is worthy of all of you to read and to enjoy! So here is chapter one, and please, please read and review.

---

Chapter 1 of What It's Worth: Men Have Needs.

---

**Shilo tried to keep this situation in control, but she seemed to have lost control long ago. His hands were running down her back, and as they came back up, her shirt went up as well. She could feel the night breeze hit her back, and shivers shooting through her arms. She could feel his arousal hitting her stomach, and she felt slightly uncomfortable. She wasn't ready for this. **

**As she tried to pull his hands off of her, she found that she was no match for his strength. He kept his hands remained where they were, on her shoulder blades. He was trying to pull her shirt over her head, but Shilo kept adjusting her head and moving her shoulders so that this task was impossible. **

**Finally he sighed, and pulled away. Shilo looked at him as he backed up to sit down on her bed. He stared out her open window for what seemed like forever. Shilo, sick of feeling this harsh wind freeze her bones, went over to close the window. She pulled the curtains shut, and sat down next to him. She looked down at his pants, and saw that his arousal had gone away. She knew that he wanted to go further, but she just wasn't ready. She reached her hand to his, and tried to hold it but he quickly jumped up and started pacing from one side of the room to the other.**

**Finally he stopped and stood directly in front of her. And then he began to speak.**

"**You know what kid? I can't do this anymore. I have needs you know? I know your virginity is this precious little sacred thing that ya have, but come on. It's been two months now! You have to give it up sometime." When he finished, Shilo had a speechless look on her face.**

"**I-uh," She didn't even know when, or where to begin. She had thought that he really cared about her. Honestly. But if he was going to get angry with her about sex, then maybe he wasn't really in this relationship for her. Instead of pleading with him to understand, she fought back. "Well, if sex is all that you honestly care about, I'm sure little Miss. Amber SLUT will be more than happy to fuck your pathetic ass!!" She stood up from her bed and marched over to her vanity. She sat down and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair (or rather her wig) had strands of hair sticking up. Her eyeliner was slightly smudged, and she had purple bruises on her neck. Hickies. She was so upset with him right now, that she couldn't even think of how she planned on hiding these from her father.**

**The man stood there, he was now the one who was speechless. He started to say something, but stopped. No, that wasn't the right thing to say. Hmm, well, oh fuck he thought. He didn't expect Shilo to blow up like this. He liked her, sure he did. But this no sex thing was getting out of control. He couldn't understand the whole virginity thing. Shilo had been the only virgin he had ever come across. All of the other women that he had been with, were not virgins. Well, obviously not. The only type of woman that he hung out with were scalpel sluts. Sluts being the main word here. But still! Why doesn't she just get it over with? If it was that big of a deal to her, she could fucking get reconstruction surgery and get her damn hymen back. He wondered if she would consider it. What? He couldn't believe what he just thought.**

"**Hey kid, I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought that you, I don't know, cared about me or something I guess." He was very proud of his apology. He isn't a very sympathetic man. Shilo should eat these words right up. He waited for her to run over to him and to throw him back onto the bed and tell her that she was ready and that she was sorry for rudely yelling at him. But he only saw her rolling her eyes into her mirror. Not the response that he was looking for. **

"**I think you should leave." Her words came so sudden and they felt so cold. She still wouldn't even look at him. Not even glance up at the mirror into his eyes. He felt unwanted. Respecting her demand, he turned to leave. He walked over to her door, and stood there for only a moment, expecting Shilo to tell him that she changed her mind. When she remained still, with her back turned to him, he opened it and left. After shutting the door, he silently leaned his ear against the door, expecting to hear her burst into tears. But all he heard was the key in the door and soon the click of the lock. He left, walking down the hall, passing all of the pictures of Marni and Shilo, down the stairs, and out of the front door. Screw this shit, he thought. I'm going to get what I came here for. Maybe not from Shilo, but he knew someone who always opened her door to him … literally.**

**---**

**Shilo watched him walk down the street and into the darkness. After he went out of her view, she shut the curtains so they were how they were before. She sat at her bench that sat at the end of her bed, and tried her hardest not to cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She was a virgin, so what? He should respect the fact that she didn't sleep with everyone in town. She knew that he was a man, and that men have needs, but she wasn't ready to give herself up yet. She was only seventeen, and she felt that she should be able to wait, until she knew that she was ready. I'll get him to understand, she thought. But she knew otherwise. He would only be what he was. He wouldn't change.**

"**Damn you Graverobber." These words were the only words that she uttered for the rest of the night.**

**---**

**A/N: I tried to make this more, deep, than my other fan-fics. I hope that I made this somewhat good? I'll be updating often, so I hope that I get reviews. They tell me who is enjoying my story and such and that gives me inspiration. Anyway, thanks so much for reading! **


End file.
